1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an image-forming method, and more particularly to an image-forming method which is suitable for copying and which utilizes a semiconductor laser and a photosensitive member, the photosensitive member comprising a conductive substrate which has a photoconductive layer formed thereover, the photoconductive layer having been prepared from a dispersion of a photoconductive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In recent years, laser beam printers capable of handling information at high speed have been introduced into use. Such printers use a visible ray laser, such as a He-Ne gas laser or the like. A selenium-containing photoconductive layer is widely employed as the photosensitive member to take advantage of its excellent photosensitivity. On the other hand, laser printers using a semiconductor laser as an exposure light source have also been introduced into use. The use of such semiconductor lasers facilitates making the printer smaller in size and simpler to modulate. However, because the wavelength for semiconductor lasers is very near the infrared zone, the photosensitive member often experiences photo-fatigue, which is caused by the illumination light, and its charge-accepting capability during exposure is thus degraded when selenium-containing photoconductive layers are used.
Accordingly, for laser beam printers using semiconductor lasers as the light source, or for copying apparatuses which utilize light wave lengths near the infrared zone in the image-forming sensitive stages, there is a need for a photosensitive member which is free of the above-mentioned photo-fatigue and which is stable under repeated exposure, as well as a need for an image-forming method capable of producing a satisfactory image.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved image-forming method whereby the photosensitive member is free from photo-fatigue over an extended period of time and is capable of use under conditions requiring high sensitivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image-forming method which is particularly suitable for copying using exposure conditions near the infrared wavelength zone.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved image-forming method wherein a semiconductor laser beam printer is suitably used and wherein satisfactory images are produced at high speed using long wavelengths of about 700 to 850 nm in the exposure process.